kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Riki (Kiva)
is the human form of the silent , the last surviving member of the Frankenstein's monster-like of the 13 Demon Races. Fictional character biography In 1986, Riki lived in human society as a masseur in Ramon's parlor before moving into the Café mald'amour to work there for a bit, falling in love with Yuri after eating her food. When Jiro left, Riki joined Ramon to become a kakigoori seller until Jiro asked for their aid at defeating the Rook. All three Arm Monsters, Otoya and Yuri eventually managed to defeat him. After some time passes, Ramon and the rest of the Arm Monsters would soon face the Fangire King whom they managed to get away once, then unsuccessfully trying to kidnap Maya to act as a sheild from him. As they were faced by the Fangire King once more only to lose again, they were given a choice between dying or killing Otoya themselves. After finding themselves unwilling to kill Otoya to save themselves (as per the King's offer), Riki decides to flee. After seeing Ramon sealed by the King, Riki attempts to run away, but is sealed into the . They were eventually freed by Otoya during the midst of the battle against the Fangire King. All three soon run away during the confusion. After the Fangire King was defeated, the Arm Monsters decided to go inside Castle Doran, though not before promising Otoya to help his unborn son in his place. This leads to Riki now aiding Wataru in 2008, his Dogga Hammer used by Kiva to assume . Personality A rather slow and dim guy, Riki initially acted like an average Fangire, secretly feeding off human life energy while getting mad at any human that doesn`t act the way he wants them to. After meeting Otoya, Riki somewhat changed for the better as he seemingly stopped killing humans. He even went as far as to not kill Otoya when the Fangire King made Riki choose between dying or killing Otoya himself. In 2008, Riki became more obedient and pessimistic while helping Wataru. Powers Riki has superior strength compared to the other Arm Monsters and feeds by grabbing a person and draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, and is thus not as talkative as Jiro or Ramon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Riki can eat things that are inedible to normal people. In his Dogga Form, Riki is durable enough to withstand being attacked by members of the Checkmate Four despite being weaker than them. He along with the other Arm Monsters can also lend their powers to Kiva and presumably New Kiva through Fuestles. This is to the point where they can combine their powers at once to assume DoGaBaKi Form and DoGaBaKi Emperor Form. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Dogga, along with Kivat and Bassha, does not exist in the story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form here. Forms - Dogga Hammer= Dogga Hammer The is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is the , before which Kivat must perform a on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the , which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Ixa Due to the Dogga Fake Fuestle tracing Dogga's frequency, the Dogga Hammer can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. However, Ixa has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Dogga Hammer and Basshaa Magnum were not shown being used by Ixa in the series' run. }} Fuestles There are three in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva, Ixa and Dark Kiva respectively, which allow access to Dogga's power. * : Kiva uses this Fuestle to summon Dogga from Castle Doran. * : A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. Dogga Fuestle.jpg|Kiva's Dogga Fuestle Dogga Fake Fuestle.jpg|Ixa's Dogga Fake Fuestle Dogga-Seal Fuestle.jpg|Dark Kiva's Dogga-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Dogga lends Kiva is harnessed in the , which is used by Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form. Used once in the World of Ryuki to fight Kamen Rider Knight. Behind the scenes Portrayal Riki is portrayed by . As Dogga, his suit actor was . Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a great thud; in the case, a hammer hitting, while "Riki"'s name is spelled with the same kanji for . Notes *'Riki' appears with his friends in ''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship ''for some short period. He was possessed by Kintaros. * Riki was the one who revealed to Otoya of Maya`s true nature by confronting her. References Category:Arm Monsters Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Powers Category:Monsters Category:Frankenstein Monsters